You Raise me up
by musicallover113
Summary: Beca and Jesse are experiencing there lives as parents for the first time. How will they focus on the baby and their lives at the same time? (Better than description)


**Hello this is my first fanfiction so please no hate! Please review or Dm I would love to enjoy your comments, you should expect a lot more pitch perfect fanfic's in the future but for now Enjoy!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Beca was woken from her alarm. She sits up in her bed and see's that Jesse is already downstairs. She walks over to the window and opens the curtains, the light comes through and Beca squints just getting used to the light. As Beca walks into the bathroom she looks into the mirror and she's that she has big bags under her eyes, she just shrugs as she is used to it. Beca and Jesse have a 6month old girl who enjoys waking up all night.

As Beca walks out of her room she begins to smell breakfast. Mmmm she thinks as she walks into the kitchen seeing Jesse with a bright pink polka dot apron cooking chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning" she hears as she is shocked out of her gaze. "How are you?" " I'm as good as a mother can be when her child keeps waking her in the night" Beca responds with as she picks up Eira. Eira was already dressed in her little pink and white floral sundress, perfect for a summer day. Being in the middle of January the weather was really hot and was hitting 35 degrees everyday.

A couple of minutes later Jesse brings two plates of pancakes to the table with a bottle of maple syrup and whipped cream. As they tuck into their breakfast Eira is amused by her little froggy. After they had all eaten Beca and Jesse head off to have showers as Eira is laid down in her bassinet. Today was the start of the last month that Beca was on maternity leave so they wanted to spend as much time with their little munchkin as possible,so today they had decided to head to the park but the one with the little splash fountain in the middle so they could cool off. Beca had invited Chloe with her husband Ash and their little one year old Ella. Ella and Eira have been best friends since Eira was born. They had also invited Aubrey with her husband Josh and their son Mikey who was also one.

As Beca was getting out of the car she saw Aubrey and Chloe already there, they had put up a little sun shade and brought a picnic basket, they also had their bags with their swimmers. As Ella noticed they had arrived she ran as fast as her little legs could take her to get to Beca and Eira, Chloe who was not far behind her with Aubrey and Mikey scooped Ella up in her arms and hugged her friend. Once the greetings were done all the husbands, wives and children sat down and chatted. After a little while it came time to eat lunch, everybody had wraps except Ella and Mikey who had just started solids and had some fruit to suck on with some food pouches, Eira on the other hand was still being breastfead.

Everyone was satisfied with their feed and got changed into their swimmers. The park was very empty today so they had the whole splash fountain to themselves. Ella and Eira had splash wars with their mums while Mikey was standing over the spouts waiting for the water to come out. Today was a particularly hot day as it reached 39 degrees so the adults were not complaining by the wetness of themselves. After half an hour in the splash fountain the parents decided it was time to leave, after all the goodbyes Beca and Jesse put Eira in the car and as soon as they closed the door she burst into tears, it had been a long day for her so they went straight home and order takeaway Thai while they watched the breakfast club with Eira sleeping on Beca's lap. That night Eira only woke up once with a dirty nappy. So Beca and Jesse enjoyed some well deserved sleep.

 **How was it? Let me know in the reviews as I love reading what you guys think and what I can improve on to become a better writer. I will be making longer chapters in the future but I was on the bus when I was writing this and this is is the opening chapter so I hope you enjoyed, I will give shoutouts to my top reviewers so please review! If you have any story requests let me know via dm or review, I was thinking about doing a SYOC selection so let me know if you want to read that. Bye my lovelies!**


End file.
